Mespirit's a matchmaker?
by suicune4ever
Summary: Oneshot! Ash and Dawn were always meant to be together. But fate wouldn't allow them. But what happen when the legendary pokemon of emotion interferes... This is my first fanfic. Please review! Pearlshipping


Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon

* * *

><p>Dawn cried as she waved goodbye to her best friends Brock and Ash. She would probably never see them again and let her secret crush know how much she loves him. "No need to worry, Dawn!" shouted Ash Ketchum. She smiled and waved goodbye to him. Ash continued to watch her face until it was out of view.<p>

As soon as she was gone, Ash's cheerful face turned into a pained and sad one. "What's wrong, Ash? Your face is burning up. Do you have a fever?" asked the Pewter city gym leader and pokemon breeder, Brock. He knew that Ash had always loved Dawn, but that boy was so dense that he probably don't even know.

"Brock... do you know why my face heats up, my heart beats fast and I feel a bit nervous whenever I'm near and _only_ near Dawn?" Brock was surprised. He never thought that Ash even noticed.

In a proud tone he replied, "That, my boy, is called love!"

Meanwhile Dawn ran to lake Verity and started to cry. Mespirit, the legendary pokemon who lives in the lake sent a telepathic message to both Ash and Dawn to wait. "Wait? Wait for what?" wondered Ash and Dawn. Mespirit smiled and thought to herself, _If this goes according to plan, it'll be a dream come true for both!_

Back at Kanto, Ash had already arrived and was making his way home after dropping off Brock at the nearest Pokemart so he could buy supplies for his journey to Pewter City. Misty was there near Ash's house but Ash didn't notice her. "I'm soooooooo scared! What if he doesn't like in that way? Doesn't matter. I'll **make** him love me!" said Misty to herself. "But he's super dense. I'll tell him a few years later. And then, the proposal!"

In Sinnoh, Mespirit had learnt of Misty's plan and was worried. "That girl's in my way! And Ash and Dawn don't even have a way to keep in touch." And so... As the years passed so did the love for each other. Ash loves Dawn more than ever with his new found revelation of being in love. Dawn was no different. And don't forget Misty! She had been head-over-heels for that boy. Ash and Dawn had found a way for keeping in touch through telepathy (thanks to Mespirit), and Misty grew more and more jealous of Dawn. Now Ash is 20 years old and Dawn and Misty are both 19 years old. Then one day...

Misty soon got annoyed and one morning, "It's because of her, isn't it? That little-"

Ash was tolerating Misty's complaining but now, "Shut up Misty! Dawn has nothing to do with this"

Misty was now steaming mad and stomped away. Even though Mespirit was happy that Misty wouldn't interfere, she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for her. Unknown to Dawn, something big was going to happen the next day. The next day Ash got on a ferry to Sinnoh to meet Dawn. Dawn was in the kitchen as Ash came bursting through the door. "What-Ash! It's been so long." she and Ash hugged for what seemed like forever. "Sit down. I'll get a drink." So she left unaware of what's going to happen next. Ash was fiddling with something and waited for Dawn to come. When she put the drinks on the table and they finished drinking them, Ash led her outside into the garden.

"Ash, what is it?" asked Dawn.

Ash took a deep breath an started "Dawn, I think you know that I love you and don't ever want to leave you, so," Ash got down on one knee, and opened a box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring studded with diamonds. Dawn gasped in surprise. Ash asked the question, "Dawn, will you marry me?" By now, Dawn had tears in her eyes.

She hugged and answered, "Of course, Ash. You know I love you too."

Ash slipped the ring on her finger and they kissed. Gently at first and then gradually became more passionate. They kissed for what seemed like ages until they finally ran out of breath. They smiled as the sun set and went inside to inform everyone of the good news.

Mespirit, who had been secretly watching, smiled to herself and through telepathy, saw Gary and Misty, and their longing for each other. "Look's like my matchmaking skills are required, this time in Kanto!" With that she left to help two unsuspecting people find love."

* * *

><p>AN: Updated. Hopefully it's better. Terrible, I know, but still!


End file.
